Don't give up
by Tipitina
Summary: Une banale journée qui va obliger l'un des joueurs de Kouzu à réfléchir et à faire quelques recherches. Résumé nul. YaoiSlash. Spoiler des derniers volumes


Titre : Don't Give Up

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre :

Source : I'll CKBC

Disclamer : Malheureusement pas à moi mais si je tenais Hiroyuki Asada entre mes mains , soit je l'épouse soit je le trucide ou mieux je l'oblige à faire une suite shonen ai à yaoi mode sadique enclenché

Don't Give Up

17 ans, célèbre et adulé. Voilà quel était le statut du cadet des Hiiragi. Bien sûr, il partageait toujours la vedette avec le n°1 de Negotoura et ça n'y ajoutait qu'un peu plus de piment. Lequel serait au somment avant l'autre. Chemins parallèles, plus au moins rapides mais néanmoins tout aussi efficace.

C'est sûr qu'il était difficile au premier abord de différencier Hitonari de toutes ses idoles de magazines mais contrairement à ses gravures de mode, sa vie comportait son lot de problèmes quotidiens. Et ce jour-là, c'était la fatigue. Il en avait vraiment marre. Conjugué petit boulot, basket et études commençaient vraiment à lui peser. Son père avait décidé de lui venir en aide progressivement pour son émancipation. A croire que le simple fait d'avoir atteint ce niveau et d'avoir proposé de réfléchir à son entrée à Hayamazaki l'année d'après avait suffi à calmer la rancune tenace de son paternel.

Sac sur l'épaule, blouson de cuir et chaîne à son jean noir, Hitonari marchait paresseusement jusqu'à son petit appartement. Il soupira en regardant sa paye de la semaine et monta les marches.

J'vais démissionner. Ce job commence sérieusement à me saouler.

Le grand capitaine de Kouzu fuirait-il ?

Cette voix grave, ronronnant presque, lui fit relever les yeux. Visiblement, on l'attendait. Assis contre sa porte d'entrée, l'intrus lui renvoya un petit sourire malicieux.

Yo ! fit-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tachibana ?

Toujours aussi sympa l'accueil chez toi.

Allez bouges ton cul de là, j'voudrais rentrer chez moi.

Le brun se leva d'un coup de reins et s'écarta à peine sur le coté. Le blond l'ignora royalement, se contentant juste d'ouvrir la porte. Tachibana manqua de s'écraser le nez contre le battant.

HEY ! Face de poulpe, tu me cherches !

Oh ? Pardon tu voulais entrer peut-être ?

Non je suis venu jusqu'ici juste pour apprécier la dureté de ton paillasson !

Ah. Salut alors.

Tu veux des baffes.

La ferme et referme la porte, j'ai des voisins.

Le brun s'exécutant en grimaçant. Hitonari balança son sac dans un coin et alla se jeter sur son lit. Akane le regarda faire, un peu surpris de ce manque de retenu évident.

T'es si crevé que ça ou on t'a enlevé le bâton que t'avais dans le cul pendant mon absence ?

Ta gueule.

Mais on t'a pas racheté de l'amabilité, râla le brun en se laissant tomber au pied du lit.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Hiiragi leva la tête de son oreiller et dévisagea l'intrus qui squattait son parquet et sa télé.

On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ?

Je regarde les dessins animés, j'ai pas le droit ?

Tu devrais pas être à Nagasaki toi ?

Bof. Peuvent survivre sans moi. T'es pas content ?

Tu vas pas te faire jarter par les médecins ? Etonnant que tu sois en vie, ta mère t'a pas encore trouvé c'est ça.

A la tension légère qui venait de saisir Tachibana, Hiiragi sourit. Il avait vu juste.

Je te préviens que si elle rapplique que je te connaisse depuis longtemps ou pas je te pousse dans ses bras.

Mais t'es barge ! Tu sais pas de quoi elle est capable !

Si c'est bien pour ça que je ne lui tiendrais pas tête.

Face de poulpe ! T'es qu'un traître.

Je tiens à vivre encore un peu, le temps pour moi de te faire pleurer face à ton échec.

Tu me cherches ! C'est ça, tu veux vraiment que je t'en foutes une !

C'est tellement facile de te provoquer que ça devient presque naturel voyons.

Akane se rassit et regarda le blond sourire légèrement. A son tour, ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Il l'observa encore un moment. Bon dieu que ça lui avait manqué tout ça. Le sevrage avait été brutal et sans appel mais il s'apprêtait à replonger sans préavis.

Non mais sérieusement, reprit le blond en le regardant de nouveau. Faut pas prendre cette histoire à la légère, crétin. Tu peux pas négliger ton traitement comme ça.

Bof, j'en ai plus pour longtemps d'après le médecin. Suis increvable d'après lui.

Ca on le savait.

Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?grinça le brun avec un regard de tueur.

Non rien.

De toutes façons. Je quitte Nagasaki à la fin de l'année.

Sérieux ?s'étonna le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ouais. Ils sont d'accord pour que j'aille en fac ou je veux du moment que je fais un check tous les deux mois.

Merde ça veut dire qu'on va de nouveau devoir te supporter ?

Je vais te tuer.

Le brun se jeta au cou de son ancien coéquipier et le combat dura dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Hitonari ne l'éjecte sans trop de violence sur le parquet.

Arrêtes tes conneries. Ton médecin est pas là alors force pas trop. Je voudrais pas prendre racine au sommet, ça pourrait devenir emmerdant à force.

Tu t'y crois pas un peu trop ?

Hitonari lui fit un clin d'œil un peu mystérieux. Se pourrait-il qu'Akane n'ait entraperçu que la face émergée de l'iceberg Hiiragi ?

Sinon tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ?

Je sais pas trop encore. Hayamazaki me harcèle pour que je rejoigne leur rang. Et toi ?

Bof, j'm'en fous du moment que je peux jouer au basket. Mais j'aimerai bien voir la tête de Canard-man si j'm'pointe à Hayamachin.

C'est sûr qu'il risque de faire une crise cardiaque.

Alors c'est décidé, je vais tenter Hayamatruc.

T'es vraiment un gamin.

La ferme ! J'ai faim ! Alors fais moi un truc !

T'es collant tu le sais ça ?

Les ramens instantanées finis, Akane se laissa aller en arrière, contre le lit. Ils avaient beau être en vacances d'été, il ne pensait pas qu'il resterait à Kouzu pour les finir. Bien sûr, il en avait envie. Etrangement, le petit sourire d'Hitonari lors de son retour et cet accueil si normal lui venaient de confirmer qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Le blond avait avalé son assiette en un temps record. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de le voir manger autant en si peu de temps. A croire que rien n'était immuable. La nuit était tombée et personne n'avait pensé à allumer la lumière. L'appartement était éclairé par l'écran de télé qu'Hitonari n'avait finalement pas éteint mais au contraire, il avait décidé de se passer des cassettes de matchs. Extrêmement concentré sur l'écran, Hitonari prenait des notes sur un calepin usé et rempli de feuilles volantes ajoutées.

Akane le regardait faire sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait et se dit que c'était probablement un truc de PG et qu'il n'allait certainement pas chercher à comprendre le sens de ce charabia qu'étaient les notes d'Hiiragi.

Dis t'en as encore pour longtemps ?

Hn.

Il fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Surtout pas Hiiragi. C'était peut-être courant mais le blond s'arrangeait toujours pour le surprendre plus tard par un acte ou des paroles auxquels il ne s'attendait pas. Ce petit imbécile le déstabilisait à chaque fois.

Il l'observa un peu plus attentivement et ses yeux étincelèrent. Une idée machiavélique venait de se former dans son esprit. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, félin. Il se pencha un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque du blond. Devant le manque évident de réaction quelle qu'elle soit, il répéta l'opération de façon un plus appuyé.

Mm, pas maintenant, je travaille.

Le brun sursauta et retomba sur les fesses en s'écartant. S'il s'était attendu à une réaction, ce n'était sûrement pas celle-là. Ni outré, ni appréciateur, Hitonari l'avait ignoré. Ou plutôt avait reporté cette tentative de changement de sujet à plus tard. Reporté signifiait clairement que ça ne le gênait pas. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait même être intéressé par un plus tard.

A ce stade, ce qui ne devait être qu'une blague provocatrice venait de tourner à la prise de tête pour Akane. Il se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de blonds.

Bon j'y vais moi ! Je repasserai demain.

Hn. Tu fais pas tuer sur le chemin.

HEY !

Ta mère te cherche. Rase les murs.

Maintenant angoissé en plus du reste, Tachibana quitta l'appartement dans un état second.

Le lendemain, devant la librairie de mangas de Kouzu, un individu extrêmement louche fit son apparition. Imperméable digne du lieutenant Columbo, col remonté sur les joues, lunettes de soleil noires, chapeau enfoncé sur le crâne, le grand joueur de basket Akane Tachibane s'apprêtait à entrer dans la boutique. Depuis l'instant où il était sorti de l'appartement d'Hiiragi, Tachibana n'avait pas cessé de penser. Ce genre de choses pouvait lui arriver mais n'étant pas habitué à forcer à ce point, le brun fut envahi par des idées plus étranges les unes que les autres. Celle-ci en était une.

La clochette de la porte tinta et toutes les têtes dans la boutique se levèrent. La vendeuse dévisagea son nouveau client un long moment. Le jeune homme erra entre les rayons et parcourut les étagères à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait trouver des renseignements. Les mangas étaient sa référence, après tout. S'il s'était fié à son livre de biologie entrouvert hier, il aurait renoncé tout de suite.

Il trouva enfin l'un des ouvrages qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'eut pas le temps de le feuilleter qu'on murmurait déjà dans toute la boutique.

Vous croyez que c'est qui ?

Ca ne peut être qu'un pervers.

Nya ! regarde quel titre il a pris !

Si ça se trouve, c'est un petit nouveau qui n'y connaît rien.

Sentant ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges et sa patience diminuait tout aussi vite, Akane lâcha le manga étiqueté BexBoy Collection et fuit en courant cette boutique de malheur.

Pas démonté pour autant, Tachibana se ressaisit. Aujourd'hui serait le bon jour. Mika et Sumire DEVAIENT forcément en avoir. Toutes les filles actuelles en avaient. Il en avait vu passer plus d'un dans sa classe à Nagasaki alors pourquoi sa meilleure amie d'enfance. La coutumière réunion sur la plage lui donnait une occasion en or pour fouiller.

Entendant vaguement la musique d'une vieille série d'espionnage dans sa tête, Akane s'approcha des sacs délaissés avec la discrétion et l'habileté d'un sumo ivre. Il atteint enfin son objectif. Son inconscient refutant tout de même l'hypothèse que Sumire était adepte de ces œuvres étranges, il tendit lentement la main vers le sac d'Horii. Il l'ouvrit et entraperçu le but de sa mission. Déjà la couverture se profilait au bout de ses doigts. Ca y était presque…

Tachibana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Moustache-man ! sursauta le brun.

C'est moi. On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec le sac de ma petite amie?

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il se sentit de plus en plus ridicule et pris en flagrant délit de farfouille non autorisée. Hitonari leva la tête et le regarda étonné qu'il fasse parler de lui sans hurler en réponse.

Rien ! Je cherchais ! Je cherchais ! Je cherchais de la bouffe mais y a que dalle!Brailla-t-il.

Les amis le regardèrent sans rien dire et reprirent leurs petites affaires sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Il souffla et énervé, se leva, donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre imaginaire.

Il descendit les marches de béton et alla marcher sur la plage. C'était pas passé loin se dit-il. Une petite main sur son bras l'arrêta dans sa promenade. Il se retourna et reçut un sourire en réponse.

Sumire ?

J'ai remarqué que tu cherchais quelque chose en ce moment.

Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? mentit Akane en riant.

La jeune fille sourit encore et lui tendit un petit paquet.

Tiens.

Tachibana sortit le livre de son sachet de papier et écarquilla les yeux.

Tu ne cherchais pas le bon. J'ai pensé que celui-là serait plus approprié.

Tu…

J'étais dans la boutique. La prochaine demande moi de l'aide, idiot d'Akane.

Mais mais mais

Bonne chance.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Et ne force pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues…

SUMIRE !

Le garçon hurla, poursuivant son amie morte de rire en criant, rouge comme une pivoine. Les amis restés en arrière les regardèrent sans comprendre.

Maismaismaismaismais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin !

Madame Tachibana leva les yeux de son assiette en entendant ce cri suraigu. Ahurie, elle se demanda un instant si Akane ne s'était pas fait mal. Son instinct de mère passa avant tout. Elle se leva et frappa avant d'entrer. Elle vit son fils, allongé sur son lit, ayant pris plus de couleurs qu'à l'accoutumée et visiblement perturbé.

Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?s'enquit-elle.

Si, si ! Ca va super !

Tu t'es tranformée en fille depuis Nagasaki pour crier comme ça.

Vieille folle ! J'ai pas crié comme une fille !

Espèce de petite ingrate ! Je vais te le faire payer.

Une bataille d'oreiller et de mots plus tard, la mère était poussé hors de la chambre sans savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce cri. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à table pour finir son dîner sans essayer d'en deviner la cause.

Dans la chambre, Tachibana était essoufflé, perturbé et complètement crevé. Sa mère avait encore de la réserve. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Il allait tuer Sumire. Elle avait le don de l'énerver à si bien le connaître. Mais malgré sa colère et son exaspération, les images déstabilisantes du manga se répercutaient sur le blanc du plafond, arrangeant le personnage du livre en un joueur de basket blond. Il tenta de se calmer pendant de longues minutes sans succès.

Rah ! Laisse-moi, démon !

Les vacances approchaient de la fin. Malheureusement pour eux. Tachibana avait tout fait pour éviter Hiiragi durant les deux jours qui avaient suivi sa lecture. Le blond n'avait guère compris cette réaction mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Tachibana était Tachibana mieux valait ne pas essayer de comprendre ses sautes d'humeur. Assis au pied de son lit, Hitonari était en train de revoir la dernière stratégie de jeu qu'il avait mis au point en observant le match d'Hayamazaki quand on vint frapper à la porte.

Il soupira et se leva paresseusement pour aller ouvrir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il en levant les yeux.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de le voir venir. On le poussa à l'intérieur et la porte claqua en se refermant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand son dos rencontra le mur. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son agresseur.

On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? commença le blond.

Mais les yeux sombres de Tachibana l'empêchèrent d'en dire plus. Il était à peine penché sur lui et ses mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, assombrissant encore son regard. La main plaqué à coté de sa tête et la posture de Tachibana suffirent à lui faire comprendre qu'il était nerveux, tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Quelque chose clochait.

Ca va pas ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et Hiiragi sentit un malaise le prendre à la poitrine. Se ressaisissant, il tenta de soutenir son regard avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable.

Tu commences à m'énerver. Si t'as un problème, dis-le.

C'est toi, mon problème, répondit le brun d'une voix rauque.

Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de précisions. Le brun s'était rapproché brusquement de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Profitant de la surprise d'Hiiragi, Tachibana envahit sa bouche et l'embrassa profondèment. D'abord perdu, Hitonari se laissa faire. Le baiser avait été d'abord maladroit mais très vite, il fut amené à y répondre. Il entoura fermement les épaules de Tachibana et répondit plus franchement. Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle.

Les pieds tout de même sur Terre, Hiiragi dévisagea son ancien équipier.

Toi, t'as vraiment un problème.

Hein ? se réveilla un peu le brun.

Hiiragi se serait taper le front s'il avait pu.

On peut savoir ce qui te prend, d'un coup ?

Ben, rien.

… Tu es somnambule c'est ça ?

Non.

Sujet à des anmésies ?

Non.

Alors pourquoi d'un coup l'envie te prend de m'embrasser comme ça.

Parce que j'avais envie ! J'ai pas le droit, face de poulpe !

J'ai pas dit ça je dis juste que t'es pas toi-même en ce moment. T'as bouffé un truc que t'as pas digéré ou quoi ?

J'ai pas digéré ton indifférence, monsieur Hiiragi !

… Hein ?

Dérouté par cette réponse somme toute convaincante mais fortement improbable, Hitonari soupira et tenta de se dégager sans succès. Akane le regarda avec des yeux étincelants.

L'autre jour ! Je te fais l'immense honneur de ma présence et t'as rien branlé d'autre que regarder la télé.

Oh… fit Hiiragi comme si d'un coup une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son esprit.

Même en t'embrassant dans le cou t'as même pas bronché !

Tu as quoi !

Ben ouais j'm'suis dit que là j'étais sûr d'attirer ton attention.

Ca te prend souvent ses idées tordues ?

Y a qu'avec toi que j'ai des idées aussi tordues.

Ah ben c'est rassurant, continua le blond, ne sachant pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais point.

Bon c'est bon t'as fini ? Tu me fous en l'air tout mon truc là !

Ton « truc » ? demanda Hitonari

D'un coup, félin, Akane se glissa contre le corps d'Hiiragi, s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids. Hitonari ne dit rien, un peu trop déstabilisé et soudainement stimulé pour essayer de provoquer une énième fois le garçon.

Et puis, je te signale que si t'étais contre, j'aurai déjà eu ton poing dans la figure depuis belle lurette.

Espèce de...

Le brun l'interrompit d'un baiser passionné. Hitonari répondit et finit par tirer les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête d'Akane pour l'écarter.

Hey !

Toi et moi… faut qu'on cause…

Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

Si, je vois bien.

Ben alors ! répliqua le brun se penchant de nouveau.

D'un geste souple et habile, Hiiragi s'échappa de l'étreinte et tira Akane par le poignet, jusque dans le salon.

Hey ! C'est pas censé se passer comme ça !

Pardon ?

Rien, rien !

Akane se dit qu'il valait mieux taire le fait qu'il avait prévu un drôle de scénario, inspiré d'un manga plus que shonen aï livré par Sumire. Dingue mais pas suicidaire quand même.

Petit un, le mur c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable quoi qu'excitant.

Tachibana rougit légèrement et fit une grimace. Ca lui allait très bien à lui.

Petit deux, c'est pas parce que je te réponds que je vais me laisser faire.

Le brun se tut, d'un coup tout son plan s'écroulait.

Et petit trois, t'as pas intérêt à te foutre de ma gueule parce que sinon je te jure que tu seras même plus capable de te regarder dans un miroir quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Pour qui tu me prends !

Pour Akane Tachibana, le mec qui s'est rendu compte y a pas deux ans que sa meilleure amie d'enfance avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui.

Hey ! J'y peux rien moi !

Hitonari le regarda l'air de dire « tu t'enfonces mon grand ». Il tira d'un coup sec sur le poignet de Tachibana qui bascula peu élégamment sur le lit, Hiiragi assis sur son ventre.

Bon maintenant explique-moi ce soudain intérêt pour une éventuelle relation entre nous.

Ben j'en sais rien moi… répondit à peine le brun, légèrement hypnotisé par la peau claire que laissait entrevoir la chemise mal fermée.

Légèrement exaspéré par ce comportement peu engageant, Hitonari se pencha soudainement sur lui et ravagea sa bouche d'un nouveau baiser, le laissant à bout de souffle.

Oublie pas que c'est pas parce que tu as lancé le mouvement que je vais être en dessous. Comme pour tout, tu vas devoir te battre, fit-il à l'oreille d'Akane.

Le reste est une histoire connue.

Encore essouflés et en sueur, ils reposaient sur le lit, les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, jetés au hasard. Le brun passa sa main sur son épaule et fit la moue.

T'aurais pu éviter de me mordre.

Ce sont les risques.

Cannibale.

C'est maintenant que tu te plains, j't'ai pas vu trop hésité à me laisser des marques.

C'était pour me venger.

Tu veux qu'on compare le nombre de tes marques avec les miennes ? fit le blond.

Non c'est bon, marmonna le brun, les joues roses.

Akane entoura ses bras autour du corps encore frissonnant d'Hiiragi, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Où est-ce qu'on va tous les deux ?

Elle est de toi cette phrase ? répondit le blond, moqueur. Aïe ! Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas mordre !râla Hitonari en frottant le lobe de son oreille.

Me cherches pas et tu seras pas bouffé. J'ai faim en plus.

Ventre sur pattes.

T'as pas répondu j't'signale.

J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu crois vraiment que j'y ai réfléchis ? fit le blond.

Ben de nous deux c'est toi qui réfléchis toujours trop. Ah ! Arrête ! Protesta le brun en se tortillant pour que son téton échappe à son amant.

Tu rentres à Nagasaki demain non ?

Ouais… surement… peut-être… j'en sais rien, je suis pas en train de faire mes valises !

T'es désespérant.

Hey ! Face de poulpe, commence pas ou je !

Tu quoi ? demanda le blond en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

… Non rien…

Je sais pas ou on va. Mais en tous cas, le chemin me plaît.

Akane sourit malicieusement, un brin de fierté dans le regard.

Te flattes pas trop quand même.

Hey !

Le brun attrapa son menton et captura ses lèvres des siennes pendant de longues minutes.

Là je peux me vanter.

Le blond lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit rire.

N'empêche, c'est qui qui disait : « Construisons notre avenir ensemble », murmura le brun à l'oreille de son amant. Si c'est pas une grosse invitation, ça.

Je l'ai dit aussi à chacun des membres de l'équipe.

QUOI ! Tu te fous de moi c'est ça !

Oui, répondit Hitonari.

Dépité, Tachibana fit glisser sa main sous le drap et le fit hoqueter.

Tricheur.

C'est de bonne guerre !

Puis de toutes façons, j't'ai dit ça parce que t'étais déprimé. On avait l'impression qu'on t'avais enterré à trente-six pieds sous terre.

Menteur.

Prouve-le.

Tu y tiens vraiment, « Hitonari » ?

La ferme !

Je disais donc…

Allons prendre une douche.

Hey ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Pas moyen, t'as qu'à venir toi.

Tachibana envoya valser les draps et partit à la poursuite du postérieur de son amant, oubliant totalement la conversation habilement détournée.

La prochaine fois, ramène-nous des cadeaux, espèce d'ingrat !

N'y crois pas trop, moustachu. J'ai pas hâte de revoir ta sale tête.

Tachibana !

Akihito !

Oui mon sucre ? miaula le grand brun en se rapprochant de Mika.

On se demande lequel des deux est l' homme dans le couple… chuchota Akane à l'intention de Yamazaki.

L'ancien capitaine de Kouzu ne put se retenir de rire et le regard noir d'Harumoto fut habilement dévié par Tachibana.

Sur le bord de la plage, la petite bande de Kouzu se préparait au départ bientôt imminent d'Akane. Les discussions allaient bon train et même si le nouveau power forward de Kouzu passait plus de temps à tenter de tuer le brun d'un regard, l'atmosphère était détendue.

Une chose cependant restait génante.

Le capitaine n'est pas venu ? interrogea l'un des petits nouveaux.

Il est timide notre bloc de glace, plaisanta Yamazaki.

C'te face de poulpe… Bon allez, me reste encore un truc à faire ! A la prochaine.

Le brun partit en courant sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades d'antan. Sumire sourit et lui dit au revoir de la main. Leur petite conversation de l'après-midi avait suffi à la rassurer.

Sumire ! Ton portable sonne !

Ah ! J'arrive !

Hiiragi était assis au plus haut de la tour, ses doigts jouant lentement sur un vieux cadenas usé. Le soleil n'était plus très haut et la température chuterait bientôt avec l'arrivée de la nuit. Mais tout le monde le savait, les au revoirs ce n'était pas son truc. Personne ne lui en voudrait. Enfin du moins, il espérait que Tachibana comprendrait.

Il regarda le vieux morceau de métal dans ses mains et il soupira. Ce genre de trucs non plus, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Bien que maladroit et solitaire, ce genre de choses ne signifiait rien si ça restait personnel.

J'savais bien que tu serais là, face de poulpe.

Le blond releva la tête d'un coup, pris par surprise. Akane avançait vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ton train ?

Il passe dans une heure, j'vois que tu m'as encore bien écouté.

Hiiragi ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

C'est rien.

Allez fais voir !

Lâche-moi crétin !

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Tachibana s'empara du cadenas. Il l'observa deux secondes avec de grands yeux et Hiiragi détourna le regard, les poings serrés contre lui. Un petit clic lui fit tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir Akane refermer le cadenas sur le grillage au dessus de leur tête. Un peu surpris, le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sourire de Tachibana.

T'aurais pu faire un effort en gravant le A, c'était une lettre noble. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es plus appliqué sur ton H.

Tachibana s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hiiragi.

Ensemble tout en haut, hein ? Hitonari…

Le blond lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

Allez file, sinon tu vas courir pour attraper ton train.

Et alors ?

Tu dois pas forcer.

Mon cul ouais.

Dégage Tachibana.

Sympa. La prochaine fois je te laisserai mourir de froid en haut de ta tour comme un pov' con.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues et sa bouche fut recouverte d'une autre pour un tendre baiser. Ils s'écartèrent et Hiiragi poussa un peu plus le brun vers le chemin de la gare.

On se voit bientôt.

Au pire, pendant les prochaines vacances, soupira le blond, dissimulant mal son petit sourire.

Ou pour le prochain match. A plus tard, Hitonari.

Ouais à bientôt, Akane.

OWARI

Le 18 avril 2005.


End file.
